


Silver Tongue

by MadQueen



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Nacho always had a silver tongue, and it was no different when he was between your legs.(Reader has a vagina and is referred to with female pronouns.)





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Nacho Varga and I'm not sorry. There needs to be more Nacho fanfictions out there, he deserves it. 
> 
> This is apart of a much larger series that was scrapped, but you might see a few more scraps from it pop up someday :)

Nacho was incredibly giving. 

Nacho always had a silver tongue, and it was no different when he was between your legs.

He had hands on either side of your thighs, keeping you wide and spread for him and his movements. You were prone to bucking when he did this, and you knew this for an absolute fact as he had been on the other end of it dozens of times. He had grown to know better than to not hold your hips down. 

He'd been teasing you for the last hour, and you don't doubt you'll be there for another hour if you didn't beg, like he wanted you to do. You'd known him for too long to not know that. 

You'd gotten close twice, and been denied twice. 

...You were not willing to go for a third. 

Nacho's tongue traces your folds so slowly that you want to scream. It's so languidly, so nonchalant that it almost pisses you off.

You give in. You're not proud of it. “Please please please…” Your fingernails lightly dragged down his head, wishing to God his hair was longer so you could be curling your fingers into the curly locks. “Please, Ignacio.” 

You could feel the smile against you, and one of the hands dip down to push a long finger into you and assist your orgasm. You had asked nicely. 

Nacho has long learned exactly makes you tick, and it's far too easy for him to work you to the brink of orgasm once more and with the twist of his tongue he has you gasping out his name. 

Nacho, knowing exactly what was going to happen when you came moved his hands slightly up to your hips and held you down with a tightened hold. 

He sped up, changed his angle just slightly, and that's all it takes for you to come, and unsurprisingly, try and buck against his hold. You couldn't help it, it's like every time he made you come he hooks you up to a live wire. 

“Oh, fuck.” You moaned, your body trying to push against his face as he worked you through the aftershocks. 

Nacho placed a small kiss onto your outer thigh that was unsurprisingly wet from your juices. 

Still shaking from the intensity of your orgasm, you you move your hand to his chin and he follows your lead, following your motions up the bed until he's face to face with you.

Being this close it's easy to see the sheen of pure wet surrounding his lips and chin. Most people would probably have him clean his face before kissing him, but you don't flinch when he closes the distance between your lips. 

The kiss instantly is filled with tongue, and he tastes like you, but that's no surprise. You whimper into his mouth as he leads the kiss, making it open mouthed and absolutely filthy. 

His lips pulled back after a moment and the your breathing is heavy between the two of you. His wet lips spread into a cheeky smile. “Was that good?” He asks, knowing damn well that it was. 

“The best.” You say, giving him the answer he wanted to hear. The one he had grown to expect, because there was never a moment you tried to drag his mood down with insults. 

You raised your eyebrows suggestively, and moved a hand down to his shoulder, in order to push him down onto the bed. You moved in front of him, and your hand started to slide down his shoulder, to where he had been undoubtedly aching for you for well over an hour. 

Your smile grew vicious, recent memories of how many times he had left you on the edge flashing through your mind. "Let me return the favor."


End file.
